vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Mind
Summary Shadow Mind is an entity that appeared in Shadow Fight 3. It belongs to the Descendant of Shadow. Shadow Mind is the core of all shadow energy, with sentience and an incomprehensible force. Shadow Mind was born to the world along with the child of Shadow and May, without the latter knowing. Shadow realized this when May had fallen ill from its influence, and he took an immediate action by attacking it. Shadow Mind summoned its shadow beasts to defend May and presumably, the newborn baby. Shadow killed them all, but Shadow Mind. Unfortunately, May was killed by him as well. Putting the blame for May's death on Shadow Mind and his own Descendant, Shadow vowed to destroy Shadow Mind. But he could only split the baby from the sentient being and imprison it on a glass sphere, only for it to be released to the world later on and then reunited with its owner, the Descendant. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Shadow Mind (true name), The Scourge (by the Legionaries), The Sphere (while being sealed) Origin: Shadow Fight 3 Gender: Genderless, although it has a male-like voice Age: Became conscious about 20 years ago Classification: Core of Shadow Energy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 long as Shadow Energy exists, it will be reborn indefinitely), Regeneration (High, is able to regenerate its body by using Shadow Energy particles), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against other disembodied shadows), Intangibility, Magic as Darkness Manipulation (Passively clouds everything in darkness in its vicinity), Light Manipulation, Shadow Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Passively creates storms in its vicinity), Summoning (Of Shadow beasts), Shadow Fire Manipulation, Teleportation with Time Travel and Portal Creation (Can go anywhere there is Shadow Energy, be it planets, outer space, universes or timelines. Can create portals that lead into the future with the help of Shadow Energy), Absorption (of Shadow Energy), BFR (Can send its enemies and leave them in their own minds like [[Sealing]]. If it choses to fight its enemy there, it can only be harmed if the enemy uses Shadow Energy), Creation, Reactive Power Level (The more its opponent fights against it, the more it learns and memorates their attack patterns), Danmaku, Levitation, Enhanced Vision (Can see the Invisible Dome), Status Effect Inducement (Via Interference), Extrasensory Perception (Of Shadow Energy around it), Explosion Manipulation (A single Shadow particle alone if split can create an energy blast), Possession (Can posses those who come in contact with Shadow Energy), Corruption (Type 2), Fusionism (Fused with The Descendant and accidentaly with Shadow and granted them its powers), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of a small cloud of smoke, or a human body), Blessed, Damage Boost (Via Prepared Strike, Recharge), Power Nullification (Via Discharge), Time Manipulation (Via Time Bomb, can also stop and rewind time), Durability Negation (With Shadow Energy, that can create spatial-temporal rifts), Spatial Manipulation (Shadow Energy can create portals between the worlds), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Energy can change the structure of any material), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those who come in contact with Shadow Energy even while being sealed in the Sphere), Perception Manipulation (Any contact with Shadow Energy causes hallucinations), Willpower Manipulation (The strongest of Shadow Energy emissions can erase the will of those hit by them), Telepathy (Can communicate with people that are in Shadow Form), Cosmic Awareness with Precognition (Can see through space and time and described as being able to reveal anything hidden to its host), possibly Genius Intelligence (Shadow Energy can increase the intelligence of a human to unprecedented levels), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Did not get affected by Bolo's time tricks), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (due to lacking a body or soul), Pain Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Due to it surviving Shadow's attacks when they fought in the past) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stalemated Shadow in combat not long after he defeated Tenebris). All of its attacks ignore conventinal durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Multiverse level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Unlimited due to being a disembodied shadow Range: Multiversal, due to it being able to manipulate all of Shadow Energy from many different universes and timelines Standard Equipment: A cyan orb at the palm of each hand and in the center of its face, which are used for offensive purposes. Intelligence: Moderate, possibly Genius due to its nature and its effects over the human brain Weaknesses: It states that it becomes mad and severely weaker over long periods of time if it doesn't fuse with The Descendant or Shadow. It gets stifled when near Shadow or one of his progenies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prepared Strike:' First hit to the enemy during the first 4 seconds of the fight deals more damage. *'Discharge:' A chance to reduce the enemy's Shadow Energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge:' A chance to gain Shadow Energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Interference:' A chance to forbid the enemy from blocking its attacks for 4 seconds if it hits them *'Time Bomb:' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Shadow Mind's inflicted damage dealt. Note: See this blog for more explanations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blessing Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 2 Category:Cosmic Awareness Users